You give me quite a brainfreezy!
by Epidemic
Summary: I revised the previous "Must be the moon". -- i think it's better now. Fluffy romance... NnyDevi


I know romance and Nny usually don't mix well, but hey I like 'em both so why not mix them in neet, individually wrapped slices?   
  
Nny sat on the edge of his car.  
  
"The moon looks pretty ," He thought. "It's not even alive; there are so many other things that are closer, and yet I think a giant rock is pretty."   
  
He sighed. Not just a rock. So long ago. No, It wasn't that long ago. But Devi. He thought Devi was pretty.even though most people he met fed his distaste for the world, not Devi. She was so…nice. She never gave him ood looks or criticized his clothes. She would talk to him. Last time he saw her they sat where he was. Then she went to his place…she told him why she liked him and then… He grimaced. He tried to kill her.   
  
But it wasn't him. It was the doughboys. Too much of his awareness had been stolen. He thought killing Devi would make him happy forever… But he was awake now. He knew that killing her would have only made him more unhappy. He got up.   
  
"Should I?"   
  
He got into his car and started it. He wanted to see her. The bookstore where she worked closed awhile ago. He started towards her house. Would she even talk to him? He did pull knives on her. And then she beat him up.   
  
"I deserved it though," He thought as he stopped in front of her apartment.   
  
He didn't know if he should go. Maybe… He rested his head on the steering wheel. Yes. He got out of the car and walked up the stairs to her floor. What would she do? He stopped at her door and knocked. The sound of about three deadbolts unlocked and the door opened a crack.   
  
"Devi? Are you there?" The door opened a little more. It was Devi.   
  
"Do you want to…um…get a Brainfreezy or something?"   
  
She looked at him. She wasn't sure wether to trust him or not. She had been kind of rude to him; He did apologize and she had screamed at him. I do owe him a few. She thought.   
  
"I-I'll be right back."   
  
She went inside. Nny sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea. She came back with her jacket.   
  
"Sure." she said. Nny smiled a little and walked her to his car.   
  
"You better not pull anything this time, Nny." Nny looked down.  
  
"You don't have to worry." he sighed. She looked at him. "I don't have anything with me. Or in the car. I-I don't want to hurt you."   
  
Devi studied his face. He looked like he was sincere. "maybe he isn't crazy," She thought. They both got in and Nny started the car.   
  
"Thanks for coming with me Devi." She didn't respond at first. "I missed you…even if you did try to... well… kill you. He finished. "But I didn't mean it. Really. Things were different then."   
  
He parked the car at a 24/7. They both got out and walked inside; Nny walked up to the counter.   
  
"Two cherry Brainfreezys." The cashier looked at him.   
  
"$2.46." Nny handed him the money and the man handed him the freezys.   
  
"Do you want anything else Devi?" "No." He handed her the freezy and they left.   
  
"Do you want to go somewhere while we finish our freezys?" Devi thought a moment.   
  
"How about that outlook over the city? You can see everything from up there." Nny nodded and drove.   
  
He pulled up and stopped the car just before it hit the broken guard rail. Nny sipped his freezy.   
  
"Anything new happen to you lately?" He asked.   
  
"Not much. I painted a few more paintings, but it's nothing special."   
  
"I drew another Happy Noodle Boy comic."   
  
"Neat." They sat in silence.   
  
"The moon is pretty tonight, Nny."   
  
That's funny, thought Nny. He had just been thinking the same thing a little while ago. She leaned back in her seat.   
  
"Makes me sleepy. What time is it?" Johnny checked his watch.   
  
"2:17"   
  
Ok."   
  
ny looked at the moon. It did make him a little tired. Or maybe it was just because Devi said that. He looked at her. Her eyes were getting heavy.   
  
Devi? I can take you gome if youre tired."   
  
Jhny?" She mumbled.   
  
he's tired, thought Nny. He took his coat and put it over her. She's so beautiful when she's asleep. He reached over to touch her, then hesitated. But she won't wake up, he thought. He touched her cheek. The sensation of her soft skin against his fingertips made him shiver. I'll let her sleep, he thought. He rested his head on her shoulder. I've never felt quite like this around her, he thought. He looked at her. The moonlight left a silver shadow on her face. She was so…so… He couldn't figure it out. He felt like she was drawing him to her. She made him have feelings he didn't even recognize. He closed his eyes. I wonder if this is what…what love is like. He drifted off a little more.   
  
Maybe…"  
  
Devi woke up later. She looked over at Nny. He was resting his head on her shoulder. He…he didn't hurt me. He just… She smiled. He just fell asleep with me. God it had been so long since they had been this close. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was too early for there to be any sunlight; Maybe I'll just go back to sleep. She thought. I don't want to wake him up. She looked at him. He looked cold. She pulled half the coat over him, wrapped her arms around him, and fell back asleep.  
  
Nny blinked. The sun was up. He looked over at Devi., who was still asleep. She had her arms around him. He shuddered. Did she feel the same way about him that he felt about her? He put his arms around her and shifted to be closer to her. She was so warm. Her heartbeat was steady on his cheek. He closed his eyes, mesmerized. Devi moved a little. Maybe I should move, before she wakes up. He thought. He slowly moved away and looked up at her. He jumped. She was looking straight at him. He quickly started to move, but she stopped him.   
  
I-" He started.   
  
Devi placed a delicate finger on his lips. Nny's heart was pounding. She leaned closer and placed her lips on his. Nny closed his eyes. Devi… He pulled her closer to him. His mind raced. She... she was...   
  
She deepened her kiss. Nny's vision clouded. He never knew this… about…it was enough to drive a person crazy. Devi, what she was doing…how long he hadn't known how this felt. He was breathing heavily. Devi kissed him on the cheek and broke away, still holding him. Nny looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were half closed, and she looked at him with an unknown emotion. Nny leaned back and laid his head on her chest. They drifted back to sleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
